sean's Graylu Fanfiction Chapter 4 C
by Graylufanforever
Summary: GRAYLU!


6: Isla de Verona: PART 3

A curse hath been said…

Everything doth begin with a kiss…

For if it'd be done…

Thy eternal spring shall be sprung…

Lucy:

Before sleep enveloped me… A melodious voice seemed to have wrapped me into a loving embrace… something like a mother's embrace. The voice sounded like a woman, but unlike Escalus' voice, it was full of emotion. It seemed as if she had been weeping for a long time. If only I could see her, I would have comforted her. Instead, I just saw a thin mist with flickering lights… lights of different colors and hues… like little pixies dancing in front of me, as the sleep embraced me. The faint scent of roses around me seemed to have amplified. I must be dreaming because… a while ago, I was worried about Natsu… Erza… then Gray… Cedric has gone missing too. I figured that I can't sleep, but my eyes were already closed. Then I felt Gray take hold of my hand. I suddenly felt calm. It's funny that just his mere presence made everything calm within my heart. So, I surrendered. I must have squeezed his hand back, it's like telling him that I'm just beside him… I wonder if, he feels the same way too…

Lucy felt her back sore as if she had overslept. She knew somebody is hugging her, she assumed that it was Erza. Her eyes were still closed. She felt that she was in a really cozy bed. What could have happened after the garden incident, had they found Cedric? Did Natsu and Erza defeat Escalus? Lucy wanted to know the answers so badly that she decided to open her eyes. When she opened them, she saw not Erza but Natsu.

Natsu, hugging her? Creepy.

Later, Natsu let out a very intoxicated grin… like he was half-asleep, half-awake. Lucy watched in horror as he said "Igneel, I missed you… let me kiss you…" then began to do a kissing motion with his lips towards her.

She let out a scream.

Natsu woke up, seeing that he was so close to her during his sleep.

So close during his sleep…

So close…

SO CLOSE!

Both mages screamed in panic. Natsu even jumped out of the bed in disgust that it made Lucy fall from the bed to the floor that it made a loud 'thud' and a sore bottom. She felt naked so she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. During the initial shock, she couldn't help but scream louder and louder. "NATSU! WHAT ARE TRYING TO DO TO ME? ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME?" She screamed as she began to throw stuff at him: pillows, blankets, chairs… name it.

"AS IF I'D TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU GRAY!" Natsu said in reply. "I WAS JUST DREAMING!"

"WHAT?" Lucy asked the pink haired mage who just called her Gray.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN KISSING YOU," Natsu argued again. "Eeew… that was disgusting, me kissing you? Are you out of your mind? Blah… blah… blah…"

Lucy wrapped the blanket tighter. Something is not right, Natsu kept on saying things, but she couldn't understand them but one thing is for sure…

"… even if I die, I won't lose to you GRAY!" an angry Natsu said.

"Wha-?" Lucy said "you called me Gray?"

"huh?" Natsu said "Of course you are!"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. She tried to feel her body: She had no breast, she was taller than Natsu, and she had short hair… OH NO! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!

She screamed again and then pushed Natsu away as she ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and ran towards the mirror. Instead of seeing her face, she saw Gray's. OH MY… WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW?

Don't tell me… I'm inside his body?

She rubbed her eyes harder, she slapped herself awake, but nothing is changing… nothing is freakin' changing! She stared at her form: Her blonde hair is reduced to black. Her body is all muscle, and her stomach… well, it was all hot, hot abs… but still! Who would want to wake up and discover that you lost your body? This can't be happening! Lucy jumped around the bathroom, frantic and confused of not knowing what to do…

There was a knock in the door.

Just the mere sight of the vibration of the door threatening to go down caused her to run towards it and press her body to keep it shut. In the other side, Natsu was starting to knock violently, yelling "Is there anything wrong Gray?"

"I- I'm alright!" Lucy managed to say in a loud shaky voice. "Just tell me where we a-are!"

"We are back from Isla de Verona!" Natsu yelled back from the other side of the door "This afternoon, we would be taking the train back to Magnolia…"

So… this must be a hotel….

Oh no! I must find my body! What kind of magic happened? Then a thought struck her… GRAY! I need to find him! If I am in his body, then he must probably be in my…

"NATSU! Where is Erza and Gr- Lucy?" Lucy asked the fire mage in the other side of the door.

"In the other room beside ours…" Natsu replied.

Ok… I gotta find him…

But,

She looked in the mirror…

I need to put on clothes… I'm just wearing boxers….

Luckily enough, she was able to spot a decent white shirt and a pair of pants that randomly hung around the bathroom. She quickly grabbed it and dressed. When she finished, she heard a shriek fr


End file.
